


Rule your heart

by jessicanat



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Anger, Angst, Beyond Birthday is Alive, Beyond Birthday is a good boy, Bottom Beyond Birthday, But both sided attraction, Complicated Relationships, Depressive fic, Gay Sex, Jealousy, L is dick but just a little, Light is naive, M/M, MattxMello fluff, One-Sided Love, Porn With Plot, Soulmate AU, Top L, Trying to understand feelings, Wrote this when I was depressed, different perceptions of love, fighting destiny, making life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicanat/pseuds/jessicanat
Summary: BB always knew L would never love him like he could love his soulmate. Even BB knew his love for L was different then his love for A. And yet, he loved L with all his heart and soul. How was that even possible? And did L ever love him back? He asked himself these questions for years after L's death. The answer came when he thought it was finally the end. But it was the exact opposite.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L, L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	Rule your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiaChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/gifts).



> Hey guys,  
> I was in a really weird mood for the past few days and an idea came into my mind. So I bring you a Soulmate AU one shot with LxBB in main roles. There is also a bit of platonic LxLight and crazy injection of MattxMello fluff in the end. BB in this one shot is heavily inspired by NiaChase's story “Playing Dangerously”. So my dear, this one's for you!

**September 2007**

"Ryuzaki you have a visitor waiting for you out..." Watari was telling him, standing at the door to HQs but was abruptly cut off when a young man bursted into the room:

"A visitor who hates waiting outside."

Everyone eyed the incomer with curiosity. He was of average height, thin, something around 20 years old, dressed quite stylish, but all in black and had a hoodie over his head. But his strange reddish eyes were shining from the darkness where his face was hiding.

Ryuzaki stood up from his chair and gave him a sharp look: "I thought I was clear about the boundaries."

BB smiled and came closer to L: "Yeah, I was never really good at listening and I am crazy horny so…. " he stopped as he saw the chain linking his boyfriend and some young auburn haired man sitting by the computer: "...what the fuck is this?!"

"Part of my investigation. It's time for you to leave, BB." L told him with a threatening voice.

B was mentaly throwing daggers at Light, who looked very confused.

"Are you cheating on me? Is he your soulmate or something?" B snapped at L.

L rolled his eyes and ignored B completely: "Mogi-san, could you come here for a moment?"

Mogi immediately stood up from his chair and came to L, while watching the young man called BB, entering Light's personal space.

"What is your soulmate mark?! Let me see it!" BB was snapping at Light hysterically while trying to roll up his sleeve.

L quickly took the handcuff of his hand and chained Light to Mogi, who was so shocked by the situation that he did not protest a bit.

"Get off me!" Light yelled and tried to fight the other man. But it was late. BB managed to roll up Light's sleeve and saw the soulmate mark on his hand. His eyes went wide.

_A blue rose._

Exactly the same as L's.

"No! You are stealing him away from me! You are his sou..." B yelled but didnt finish. Strong hands put his own behind his back, pulling him abruptly away from the young man and a second after that, one of the hands landed on his mouth.

"That's enough BB, time to go." L whispered to his ear and dragged him out of the room, leaving the confused task force behind.

* * *

Once they were in the safe distance from the main investigation room, L smashed BB against the wall and held a hand around his neck: "What the fuck was that?! I told you not to come here and I had a good reason!"

B was struggling for the air but managed to hiss at him: "Good reason? So you can fuck him without me knowing?!"

L's fingers tighten around BB's neck: "Is that what you think of me? That I will go and fuck him just because he has the same soulmark?! I thought we had this conversation already!"

They were glaring at each other with hatred and BB started losing consciousness. L finally let go of him and B fell to the ground. His vocal chords were burning from L's grip. He felt like losing his voice but he snapped at L anyway: "He's your fucking soulmate and you have him handcuffed to your arm, what was I suppose to think?!"

B was still on the floor, one hand on his neck, trying to ease the pain. L kneeled down to him and checked his neck: "Are you alright?"

B nodded: "I am, but I won't be if you will run off without an explanation."

L rolled his eyes and cupped BB's face. Younger male's eyes were wide and teary and after a moment tears started falling down his cheeks. L slowly leaned in and started pressing small kisses all over B's face. Literally kissing the tears away while B was silently sobbing in his arms. When he was finally a little calmer, L kissed him tenderly on the lips. After a moment they parted and L whispered: "I am not cheating on you. You are my partner. No matter what the soulmarks say, got it?"

B slowly nodded.

"Now get up." L told him and helped him on his legs.

"Do I really have to leave already?" B asked him, seeking reassurance in L's arms.

L shook his head: "No, you are not going anywhere… at least for a few hours."

* * *

Watari returned to the HQs after a few minutes, announcing that Ryuzaki will be absent for a few hours. Light clenched his fists at that. He blamed the gesture at the fact that Ryuzaki left the investigation for a personal matter and left him with Mogi, but when Matsuda started melting, saying: "That's so sweet, Ryuzaki is taking time to be with his boyfriend!", Light realized he was jealous.

The reason for it was obvious: they were soulmates.

Not that he knew it for sure until a few minutes ago, but he somehow felt it before. He didn't need to see the mark to feel unusually strong attraction towards the detective. They were thinking alike, complementing each other, stimulating each other's minds. They clicked and they both knew it.

Light was sure Ryuzaki saw his soulmark before. But he didn't say a word. In fact, he was hiding his own soulmark from him. That could mean only one thing: he was not planning to act on it.  
That was understandable in the current situation. He suspected Light of being Kira. But Light isn't Kira. At least he hoped so.

_Would it be different if I wasn't his suspect?_ He asked himself.

_Would he be with me instead of that… man?_

Light's chest started aching. The thought of Ryuzaki touching, kissing and teasing that man was making him nuts. He felt ridiculous about it. They had no romantic relationship. They only had tension. And yet, Light couldn't help but wonder every night, what would it be like if they acted on that tension and crossed the line. He wanted to know what his lips felt like, how would it feel to press their bodies together. He wanted to know if Ryuzaki would top or let him top. Or if they would fight for dominance like they always do. He wanted to know so badly.

* * *

L slammed BB's back against the door as soon as they got into the room. He picked a random one, on an empty floor of the tower complex. He attacked his lips and pushed his tongue to his mouth. B was kissing him back fiercely, one of his hands went to L's hair and the other one around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. L pressed their hips together and felt B's growing erection against his own. B moaned and L couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. B was adorable, beautiful and so lively. L loved how he trembled in his arms. He broke the kiss and his lips traveled down B's jaw, kissing lightly his bruised neck, while his hands were teasing the younger's crotch. B was panting, his eyes shut and mouth opened. L kneeled down in front of him and stripped his pants together with his boxers. Without any hesitation he took B's length into his mouth.

B's head fell back against the door as he felt the warmth of his partner's mouth.

"Fuck." He cursed and started moaning loudly as L was taking him deeper and deeper in his mouth.

"L…" he moaned again and felt as one hand traveled up to his chest. He immediately knew what it meant and bent down to take L's three fingers in his mouth, licking and moisturizing them as much as he could. Then he suddenly felt the head of his cock hitting the back of L's neck and a wave of sweet pleasure went through him. He opened his mouth so wide, moaning loudly, that L's fingers fell out of his mouth.

"L… please…" he had a hard time collecting his thoughts: "Too much… I'm gonna…"  
L pulled back a little and lowered his tempo. But one of his fingers started drawing circles around B's hole. After a moment he pushed one finger inside, preparing his partner while still working on him with his mouth.

B was still lost in pleasure, one of his hands in L's hair, the other seeking for support at the door frame. His legs were trembling and his mind was turning into a jelly.

"Oh Lawli, I missed you so much…" he managed to say before another finger filled him and he gasped in pain. L took his cock deep inside his throat again and the pain soon mixed with pleasure. Before B realized it, he had three fingers in his hole and he was wide opened. But L was still not hitting his prostate.

On purpose.

He was teasing him.

L loved doing it, because B always started moving against his hand, seeking pleasure and L found it fucking adorable and crazy hot. He couldn't help but smirk, when B's hips started moving against his hand. In that moment he pushed his fighters deeper and started hitting B's prostate hard while taking him deep in his throat. Not even ten seconds later, B screamed in pleasure and came into L's mouth. L took every drop, swallowing loudly and slowly withdrawn his hand. B was panting, trembling and felt suddenly empty when L's hand left his body. L sucked him clear when B's his legs couldn't bear it anymore and he fell down to L's arms.

"You bastard, I love you so much…" B told him, trying to catch his breath.

L only laughed: "And this was just a warm up."

L stripped the upper part of B's body, which stayed covered during the previous activity. B started fighting off L's own clothing and was stealing hot kisses from his partner in between. L smiled at his partner's behaviour. B was such a fucking romantic. Touch starved, little scared animal. With pretty animalistic needs.

L took B's hips and shifted him to all four. Younger male was struggling to stay on his knees, his legs were not listening to him. But he wanted it so badly that he somehow managed to stay that way. His eyes landed on a nearby bed and he rolled his eyes. They didn't even make it to bed. Again.

He hissed as he felt L's length pressing inside him. When L was fully inside, he waited a moment, giving B time to adjust. But B had different thoughts:

"Just fuck me already!" he yelled.

L laughed and started moving. He started slowly, wanting to enjoy every little piece of his precious little lover, but he was so aroused by the sounds B was making for him, that his moves turned into fast and rough before he realized.

L was hitting B's prostate with his cock with every thrust. He was so sensitive already that it was a painful pleasure. But he loved every second of it. His cock was aching with need again without L even touching him. He was so close. Pleasure already building within his groin.

L was lost in his own pleasure. He was holding on B's hips tightly, thrusting into him erratically, making B panting his name with every move. L was approaching his peak and he almost forgot about B's cock. At the last moment, he took him in his hand and started pumping. After a moment B's walls started clenching around him.

B screamed.

L let out a loud moan.

They hit their peaks at the exact same time. The waves of sweet pleasure running through their bodies, left both of them trembling.

They stayed locked in each other for another minute, panting loudly, before L pulled out and B fell to the ground again. He somehow managed to miss the mess below him and rolled on his back. L slowly laid himself beside him, closing his eyes. Not even a second later he felt a warm body cuddling to his own and B's head rested on his chest.

L smiled.

Even when the temptation was sometimes too hard to handle, no amount of Lights could take this away from him. Never.

* * *

L came to their shared room late at night. Light was already laying in their bed, reading and Mogi was sitting in a nearby chair, looking through some case materials.

Light noticed Ryuzaki's hair was wet. He frowned.

_They had sex._

_Of course they had sex._

There wouldn't be another reason for him to take a shower before returning to their room. Especially when Ryuzaki was usually taking a shower in the morning.

Light felt like someone kicked his guts. He hated the fact that someone else was touching his soulmate.

L unchained Mogi and attached the handcuff back to his wrist. "Thank you, Mogi-san. You can go home. And feel free to take a day off tomorrow."

Mogi nodded: "There is no need for that Ryuzaki. Good night."

As soon as Mogi closed the door behind him, Light stood up from the bed and went straight to Ryuzaki, grabbing his left hand and rolling up the sleeve. And there it was: A blue rose with big thorns and droplets of blood.

Light pulled up his own sleeve and positioned their hands next to each other. They were both looking at their soulmarks in silence. The marks were exactly the same.  
Ryuzaki pulled away after a moment and Light felt completely hopeless.

"Why do you resist? We are soulmates, we are meant to be together."

Ryuzaki chuckled: "It's just a mark. It doesn't mean a thing."

Light gasped: "Doesn't mean a thing? Try to tell me that you don't feel anything for me. Try to say that we are not thinking the same. Try to convince me you don't feel the pull towards me."

L tilted his head: "I can try, but that would be a lie."

They were staring into each other's eyes and Light took a step closer, feeling encouraged with his answer. He leaned in but didn't kiss him. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes: "Then why? Why are you doing this? Why are you with someone else?"

L closed his eyes too and inhaled Light's sweet scent. It was an addictive smell and it filled his whole body with excitement and calmness at once. He opened his eyes, studying the teenager's face closely. He had beautiful skin. Dreamy almost. Part of him wanted to touch his face so badly. But he couldn't. And he didn't. He pulled away instead saying: "I am a creature of calm logic. I don't act on emotions, feelings and urges. And I definitely don't act on some social prerequisite."

Light made a step back and gave him a murderous gaze: "You are definitely acting on urges. And you are using some other man's feelings to fulfill them, just because you don't want to be really happy."

L laughed. He really laughed out loud. It was a cold sound that sent shivers down Light's spine.  
"Finding your soulmate doesn't mean you will be happy with them." he told him: "There are a hundred thousands couples who would rather be with someone else, because they can't stand their soulmate. But they aren't, because it is expected from them to be with their soulmate. How sad is that?"

Light crossed his hands on his chest: "You are giving up on us before even trying just because some people are not happy?"

L narrowed. For the first time, he really narrowed his back and looked Light straight in the eyes: "Light… let me make this clear: I believe you are Kira. Or you were Kira at some point. You probably don't remember but those thoughts and ideals are there somewhere. And Kira is not compatible with L. That's why, we will never happen."

Light was furious: "For the last time Ryuzaki. I am not Kira!"

L only shrugged: "I don't care what you say. I was never wrong."

Light felt like something was breaking inside him. He took a deep breath and composed himself: "Yes, go ahead. Tell this to yourself. Once we will find the real Kira, you will beg me for forgiveness!"

L sat down on the bed, taking his laptop, looking totally cool about their conversation: "Even if it was true. That doesn't mean I will want to be with you."

Light tugged the chain to get his attention again: "You have feelings for me. You said it yourself. You can't rule your heart."

L chuckled and gave him an amused look: "That's exactly, where you are wrong. I can. And I do."

* * *

Not even a month later Light regained his memories. He was hurt the whole month, angry at Ryuzaki, wanting to show him he is the only one right for him. But now, as he was holding his Death note again he felt pathetic. He never wanted a soulmate in the first place. He wouldn't have time to play an obedient partner while creating his new world. And Ryuzaki would never help him with it. He would never turn to his side.

Light realized that Ryuzaki was right the whole time. They could not fit together. Maybe in another life, if Light never gained the notebook or if Ryuzaki was thinking more like him, but not in this life. In this life, they were enemies. Soulmarks or not, he knew Ryuzaki… L, has to die.  
Light smirked: _If I can't have you. No one will._

* * *

**January 2013**

"I can't believe we are finally closing on Kira!" Matt told BB with a happy grin, while looking into his monitors. They were in Tokyo, in a dirty flat, their plan was already in motion and everything might finally end up tomorrow. Hopefully with Kira behind bars… or better: dead.

When there was no answer, he turned to see B's face. He was sitting at the sofa, his head resting on his knees. He seemed sad and deep in thoughts.

"What's wrong? Are you not happy? We will finally revenge L!"

B shook his head: "No… of course I am happy. I just... " there was a moment of silence: "...I just wonder if things were different, if I wasn't standing in their way."

Matt frowned and took a cig of his mouth: "What are you talking about?"

B shrugged: "L and Kira… they were soulmates."

Matt gasped and his eyes widened: "I didn't know that… I always thought that you two were…"

B shook his head: "No… my soulmate was A. After he died, I fell for L. It was not the same kind of love but I loved him like crazy anyway. I thought it would stay platonic and L would push me away because of his soulmate, but he didn't. He acted like no soulmate existed for him."

Matt smiled, understanding what L has done: "He chose not to act on soulmate marks."

BB nodded: "Yes."

"He chose you."

BB felt tears building behind his eyes. He turned into a fucking emotional wreck after loosing L. Not that he was ever really stable, but it was even worse now. Because he totally lacked any energy and was just depressed. For 6 years already: "I just wonder, if he would be still alive, if I wasn't standing between him and his soulmate."

Matt shook his head, took another cig from the pack and handed it to B: "It doesn't matter anymore but… if you want to know my opinion…" he lit up B's cigarete.

B eyed him: "I am all ears."

"He would be dead anyway."

B frowned: "Why do you think so?"

Matt lit another cig for himself, inhaled, then exhaled the smoke and said: "Because if his soulmate was really Kira, they had no future. L would forgive his crimes. So Kira would kill him anyway… sooner, or later."

"But if they were together something might have changed in Yagami. He might quit it and they could be happy." B said, sounding like a naive school girl.

Matt chuckled: "B you know that wouldn't happen. And besides, finding your soulmate doesn't necessarily mean you will be happy together. Some people just don't click. Soulmates or not."

B chuckled and hugged his legs: "Oh you're the one talking. You and Mello are the perfect couple!"

Matt laughed: "Yeah, that's because we are not soulmates."

BB's eyes widened and he almost choked his cigarette: "WHAT?!"

Matt just shrugged: "Don't tell Mello I told you. He is pretty much allergic about the soulmate shit."

"Jesus why?!"

"Because his soulmate is Near."

B dropped his cigarette: "ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME?!"

Matt laughed and picked up the cigarette : "See… some people just can't fit together."

BB took the cig again and eyed Matt curiously: "But… what about you?"

Matt rolled up his sleeve and shoved him his soulmark. BB was looking at it, confused for a moment, before he realized what he was looking at. Matt's soulmark was covered by an abstract tattoo. It was practically ruined. Changed beyond recognition.

"But… you were never curious?"

Matt shrugged: "I don't care. I love Mello. I always have. Destiny can kiss my ass."

In that moment Mello came back home and Matt quickly rolled his sleeve down.

"What are you two up to?" the blonde asked.

"Just talking." B told him.

"What about?"

"Nothing important." Matt said and took a game controller to his hand. But Mello stole it away from him and gave him a sharp look: "Dont play with me, Matt and tell me, what the hell were you talking about."

Matt rolled his eyes and tried to come up with some lie: "Tattoos."

Mello frowned: "Why would you be talking about tattoos and didn't want to tell me?"

"Matt was just telling me, he wants to get a pair tattoo with you." BB blurted with a smirk.

"What?!" Mello was looking from one to the other, not sure if they were making fun of him.

Matt gave BB a disapproving look: BB you bastard… Oh wait, that's not a bad idea actually.

Matt cleared his throat: "Yeah Mells, I was thinking we could get something together like… Each other's names? Maybe?"

Mello's eyebrow shot up: "Since when did you become such a romantic Matty?"

"Okay, okay, forget about it. Let's go through tomorrow's plan again." Matt said nervously and shifted his attention to the computer.

"Well maybe we could…" Mello said.

"Yeah, So you will kidnap Takada and I…"

"No… I was talking about the tattoo." Mello cut him off. Matt looked from his computer, obviously confused.

"It might be nice if we pick up something together…something that… fits." Mello said and his voice was turning into honey.

B knew what that meant: sex. And Mello was a fucking screamer.

"Okay guys, I am going to leave for… a dinner or something… I don't need to hear this." With that, he took his jacket and left the appartement as fast as he could.

Mello took Matt's hands and pulled him into a hug: "It was his idea. Am I right?"

Matt started kissing his neck while whispering: "Yeah, but a nice one."

"I'll give him that." Mello said and tilted his head, giving Matt better access. But Matt suddenly stopped and pulled away: "Hey Mells, did you know that B and L… They were not soulmates."

Mello's eyebrow shot up: "You wanna talk about this now?"

Matt looked him in the eyes, ignoring the question: "So you knew? Why did you never tell me?"

"It was not important."

"How did you know? Did L tell you?"

Mello shook his head: "I saw both of their soulmarks back at Wammy's. They didn't match."

Matt nodded and wanted to come back to Mello's neck, but a disturbing thought came across his mind and he narrowed his back while looking Mello straight in the eyes: "Mells? Please tell me you did not choose to go against your soulmark to be more like L."

Mello gasped and smashed him in the face.

"No, you idiot! How can you even think something like that?"

Matt was currently checking his bleeding nose by his hand, to make sure Mello did not break it. He did not. But it hurts as hell: "Sorry, but you were trying to be like L in everything."

Mello rolled his eyes and then pulled Matt back into his arms, wiping the blood from his nose: "Yes, but this was not the case. I wanted you…" he said and pressed his lips to Matt's, kissing him passionately and tasting the blood that was still running from Matt's nose. Matt wasn't holding back either. He was biting on Mello's lips and enjoying the sweet sounds that the blond was letting out.

Then Mello pulled away abruptly: "What about you? What would you do, if you ran to your soulmate?"

Matt shrugged, in his common manner and Mello exploded: "Oh... of course… You wouldn't care. Because Mr. computer boy doesnt give a fuck about anything. So if his soulmate would come to him and wanted to fuck him right on the street, he would wilingly obey." Mello turned his back on him, like an insulted housewife.

Matt chuckled.

_How I love teasing you…_ Matt thought and eyed the back side of his boyfriend up and down. He leaned closer again, one of his hands sliding Mello's butt, squeezing it and the other wandering to his cock, slowly teasing him through the fabric.

"I would tell them to fuck off. Because there is the only ass on this planet I wanna fuck." He whispered to Mello's ear. The blond moaned at that, closed his eyes and leaned his back against Matt's rear. He felt Matt's erection pressing against his butt and he rubbed against it, making Matt moan loudly. Mello loved when Matt started losing his mind. He was so wild then. His cool facade was gone and he was mixing curses with sweet nothings. In these moments, Mello knew for sure, Matt was his and his only. No fucking soulmate could ever come between them. No ever will.

* * *

Not even two days later, BB was standing above Kira's corpse in the morgue.

They got him.

_Finally._

He was no longer a threat to anyone.

_And yet._

BB felt empty.

He had nothing left.

His soulmate died years ago, his biggest love died by Kira's hand. His two closest friends were also dead. And now, that Kira was finally gone, he had nothing else to live for. No goal, no future. Only darkness and life full of names and numbers.

"What will you do now?" A calm cold voice disturbed him from his thoughts. He didn't have to turn around to know the albino teenager was standing behind him.

BB shrugged: "I was thinking suicide, acually. I have nothing much to do here anymore."

Near made a few steps closer, and stood across BB, Yagami's corpse between them: "That would be a waste. You proved yourself helpful during the investigation."

BB lifted his eyebrow: "Are you offering me a job?"

"I think it might be useful, having you around. You are an interesting mix of Mello's recklessness, Matt's wisdom and L's deductive skills."

BB chuckled: "Yes, and that was always a problem wasn't it? BB is just an imitation of someone. He doesn't have a personality on his own. He can change into whoever you need, think and act like them. That's why he is useful. But never good enough to be a successor. BB is a figure on the chess board, a pawn. Is that how you imagine it, Near?"

Near tilted his head in the same manner L used to: "True. You are very good at various roles. You can easily live in many characters. That's a very helpful ability. But I don't think that you don't have your own personality. I just think that your personality is mostly composed of empathy and that's why you are taking so much from other people. It is actually what L loved about you so much."

B gasped at the worlds: "What? What do you mean?"

"He told me once that he loves how you are keeping him occupied. He had a hard time to figure you out. He couldn't actually. You always surprised him somehow. You were so often acting reckless on your emotions, but you were also able to use cold logic and stay calm and focused. He was never bored with you. That's why he chose you… over him." Near pointed to Yagami's dead body.

B was speechless for a moment. L never told him that he loved him. He never acted like that. They were together, they had nice time, they were fucking but L never said that he loved him. He never showed much affection to him. So B's mind was simply refusing that idea:  
"It would be different if he met Yagami first. I wouldn't stand a chance."

Near shrugged: "Perhaps. But Kira was cold and calculated. And L was like that too. And he hated a competition. He needed someone who would fill his gaps. Someone to complete him. Someone to keep him human."

BB felt tears behind his eyes as he was listening to Near. That young white haired brat managed to decompose him completely. For the first time he realized that his relationship with L was real. The soulmarks be damned. Maybe he would not be as happy with A as he was with L. Maybe it was really all a matter of choice, not destiny.

"It's time to go, let's leave the dead rest." Near told him and slowly moved to the exit.

B turned around to follow but he stopped after a few steps and lifted his eyebrow in amusement, thinking: _Damn that man has a nice ass._

**The end.**

****

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration behind this story:  
> I had some conversations about perceptions of love with my readers and co-writers and I got pretty much depressed while thinking about it. To sum it up, I think that love can end up in serious shit, no matter what you choose. If you choose to stay with someone because you like them and they are good for you, but you don't really love them, you will probably live the rest of your life wondering what it would be like, if you were with someone you click better with, a soulmate perhaps. And if you are with your soulmate, someone who you feel is the right one for your heart and soul, he/she might be actually a complete jerk and treat you much worse than any other person. So no matter what you choose, you can't choose right.  
> Love is an illusion.  
> Period.  
> End of depression.  
> Lets live.
> 
> Ohh and… please leave a comment! I am truly curious about your thoughts on this one!


End file.
